


Чорная зорка

by Danifar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Тэгі будуць дадавацца, дрэнныя адносіны праз непрыгажосць, магі, магія, пракляцці
Language: беларуская
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danifar/pseuds/Danifar
Summary: Аднойчы адна зайздрослівая жанчына пракляла сваю болей шчаслівую сяброўку. А што з гэтага атрымалося, мы з вамі зараз і даведаемся
Kudos: 1





	1. Агіднае качанё

**Author's Note:**

> У мяне ў галаве гэты сюжэт пайшоў ужо кнігі на тры, калі не больш, але жыццё абмяжоўвае маю здольнасць пісаць
> 
> Колькі разоў у гэтай главе я паўтарыла слова "агідны"? Божухна, я знайду сынонім, які мне спадабаецца

Дзяўчынка выглядала абсалютна агідна. Цехор нават не адразу зразумеў, што гэта дзяўчынка. Пракляццё над ёй не змілавалося: маленькія касыя вочкі, якіх было амаль не бачна з-за рыхлых, хваравіта-белых шчок, сківіца, якая з'ехала набок, вялікі нос, закрыўшы тую частку твару, што не была ўжо схавана шчокамі, адтапыраныя вушы, сальныя валасы неазначальнага мышынага колеру, бочкападобнае цела… Маг пакачаў галавой. Калі б яго пазвалі яшчэ калі гэтая брыдкасць знаходзілася ў жываце яе мамцы, тады б ён мог хоць неяк дапамагчы. Калі б не зняццём пракляцця, то хаця бы ўмерцвіўшы плод, але цяпер… Ён ужо хацеў павярнуцца да бацькоў гэтага вырадку, калі краем вока прыкмеціў яшчэ штосьці. На тоўстай ручцы колеру тухлай курыцы вісеў бранзалет, які быў зплецены з абрэкаў нейкіх нітак. Ад бранзалета яўна цягнула магіяй. Цехор хмыкнуў. Нехта вельмі добрэнькі даў дзяўчынцы амулет непрыкметнасці. Відаць, каб не пужала ўсіх, хто прымушаны яе бачыць. Яму падумалося, што будзь ён жанчынай і нарадзі ён нешта падобнае, ён бы прыдушыў немаўлятка падушкай яшчэ ў першую ноч пасля народзін. А гэтыя нічога, дарасцілі якімсьці цудам да васьмі гадоў.

– Вы ўжо звярталіся да мага? – ён усё-такі павярнуўся да бацькоў проклятай дзяўчынкі. Мага пачало прабіраць раздражненне: навошта трэба было зваць яго, калі ім ўжо хтосьці сказаў, што ўнутрывантробныя пракляцці нельга зняць з нарожденнага дзіця.

– Нет, лорд маг, нет. Толькі да старухі-знахарцы пару гадоў таму, каб даведацца, чаму… – маладая жанчына, якая прыходзілася маці гэтай маленькай пачвары, замялася і не працягнула. Хаця і так усе ўсё зразумелі. Нават вырадачка падняла галаву і паглядзела на мага. Яго перасмыкнула. Не будзь у яго за плячыма соцен прачытаных кніг, ён быў бы ўпэўнены, што яго толькі што сурочылі.

– Тады адкуль бранзалет? – ён гідліва ўказаў на руку дзяўчынкі. Яму не хацелася нават думаць аб тым, каб дакрануцца да гэтай белай скуры, слізкай нават на выгляд.

– А! Так гэта Мітсар сама пляце. Падглядзела недзе як плясці розныя вузлы, вось і пачала займацца ўсялякімі бранзалетамі. У яе іх шмат, я нават насіла прадаваць некаторыя, дастаткова добра разыходзяцца, калі яна побач не стаіць.

Маг хмыкнуў зноў. Варадачку завуць Мітсар. У перакладзе з старажытнай мовы «Прывабная». Проста цудоўнае злучэнне. Але тут жа задумаўся аб іншым: бранзалет-амулет – гэта праца самой дзяўчынкі. Цікава…

– Пакажыце мне іншыя яе вырабы, калі ёсць, – калі ўсе акажуцца амулетамі, то ў дзяўчынцы ёсць дар. Апошнія паляванні на юных магаў былі вельмі скупымі, і Ковен выдаў загад, каб усіх сустрэчаных дзяцей з хаця б якімсьці здольнасцямі звазілі ў Вежу. Аслухацца загаду Цехор не мог, але адна перспектыва везці Гэта на сваёй лошадзі некалькі дзён запар, прымушала моршчыцца ў агідзе.

У гэты час гараджанка ўжо мятнулася ў іншы пакой і паспела вярнуцца з драўлянай скрыначкай, якая была напоўнена даверху рознымі вырабамі. Там былі і падвескі, і бранзалеты, і яшчэ нейкія дзявочыя штуковіны для аздаблення. І ўсе былі наптаны магіяй. Цехор зноў перавёў позірк на твар дзяўчынкі. Тая стаяла спакойна, разглядаючы свае пальцы. Пасля ціхага прывітання ў самым пачатку яна больш не вымаўляла ані гуку. Ён амаль умудрыўся забыць, што яна стаіць зусім побач з яго нагой. З вышыні свайго росту Цехор бачыў ідэальна роўны прабор, які падзяляў мышынае валоссе на два пучка. Непаспяховая спроба аздобіць гэта страхалюдства.

Ён падцапіў краем пальца самы верхні бранзалет. Наколькі маг адчуваў, ён быў накіраваны на выклік сымпатыі да ўладальніка. Цехор зноўку глянуў на дзяўчынку і сустрэўся з яе позіркам. Цяпер яна сачыла за кожным яго рухам. 

– Яна зможа зрабіць яшчэ адзін проста пры мне?

Апасля ўжо пары хвілін ён уважліва назіраў, як сасіскі пальцаў на здзіўленне хутка рухаюцца, преплятаючы паміж сабой некалькі шнуркоў і робячы мудрагелісты ўзор. Але пры гэтым не ўкладваючы туды ані кроплі магіі. Што ж.

– Ведаеце, я ўжо гаворыў, але паўтаруся. Ужо зняць гэта пракляццё немагчыма, нават калі вы на кавалкі зрубіце того, хто яго наслаў. Вашая дачка так і застанецца такой жа, як цяпер, можа, стане яшчэ горш. Але я бачы, што ў яе можа быць магічны дар. Калі яго развіць, то цалкам верагодна, што магія выправіць становішча, – а калі не выправіць магія, дапаможа заккляццё мікраці. – Але, як вы разумееце, калі мае падозрэнні пацвердзяцца, то дзяўчынку я забяру ў Вежу. Калі не, то… – маг шматзначна прамаўчаў, што дзяўчынка так і застанецца непатрэбнай абузай у сям'і, лішнім ротам, які ніколі не сыйдзе ў чужы дом, дый яшчэ і працягне адварочваць людзей ад сваіх бацькоў. Просты народ верыць у прымхі, ніхто не захоча мець справы з чымсьці патэнцыйна небяспечным альбо заразным. Хто ведае, мо дакранешся да гэтай маленькай жабы, а ў цябе потым павырастаюць бародаўкі? – У любым выпадку, магу вас упэўніць, што на вас саміх няма болей аніводнага пракляцця і наступныя дзеці павінны нарадзіцца поўнасцю здаровымі і нармалёвымі.

Цехор шчыра адпрацоўваў тыя грошы, што заплацілі за яго выклік. Уласна кажучы, дзяўчынка і дажыла да васьмі гадоў толькі таму, што яе бацькі запасілі грошы. Краем вока ён бачыў, як замерлі ў паветры тоўстыя пальцы. Дзяўчынка павольна павярнула галаву ў бок бацькоў, пару сякунд паглядзела на іх, а потым зноў сагнулася над сваёй працай, але цяпер маг бачыў, як ад сілы, укладаемай у ніці, паветра ледзве не іскрыцца. Моцная. І вельмі добра ўжо кіруе сваім дарам. Нават жаль, што так атрымалося, інакш магла бы такі сільны дар перадаць дзецям. Але з такой… Хто ж з ёй захоча завадзіць дзяцей?

Вельмі хутка дзяўчынка скончыла плясці. Нават здалёк маг мог бачыць, што бранзалет цяпер паўнюткі магіі, а вырадачка нават не выглядала стомленай. Ён узгадаў сабе ў гэтым узросце, калі яго цягнула спаць на паўдні пасля адной запаленай свечцы, і адчуў, як унутры пачала варочацца і калоцца завісць. Несправядліва. Але ў любым выпадку, цяпер ужо закрыць вочы на дар маляўкі было немагчыма. Засталося дамовіцца з яенымі бацькамі, хаця наўрад ці яны будуць супраць таго, каб перакласці праблему са сваіх плячэй на чужынцаў, і ехаць у Вежу.

Яму не спадабалася Вежа. Па сутнасці, гэта не была чыста Вежа, хутчэй вялізны комплекс пабудоў, пасярэдзіне якога тарчала гіганцкая бандура. Камяні пацямнелі ад часу і сталі смутна-шэрымі, а само майстраванне было настолькі вялізарным, што амаль закрывала сонца для ўсіх ішых будынкаў у любы час і пору году. Цехору здавалося, што само гэнае месца: вечна цёмнае, пустое, без адзінага кавалачка зеляніны, акрамя рэдкіх клумбаў і цяпліцы, дзе кожны твой крок рэхам разносіцца на сотні метраў навокал – выцягвала жыццё са сваіх наведвальнікаў. Можа быць, нават Вір папаўняецца энергіяй за іхні кошт. А што, старажытныя магі былі вельмі ашчаднымі людзьмі і цалкам маглі сканстраваць такое закляцце, самі яны якраз жылі на значнам удаленні ад яго, ахоўваючы свае сакрэты ад іншых. Гэта цяпер Вежа стала цэнтрам і асноўным зборышчам магаў. Дакладней, там жылі магі Ковену, магі-вучоныя, туліліся ордэны артэфактараў і лекарнікаў і там жа жыло і навучалося новае пакаленне. Хаця дзяцей з магічнымі здольнасцямі было ўсё менш і менш з кожным годам, а іх дар усё горш і горш. Праз што і як вырашыць праблему ніхто не ведае, але Ковен ужо шмат гадоў даймае вучоных. Пакуль вырашэння няма. Хаця Цехору нават спадабалося цяперашняе становішча, бог эта значыло, што ў будучыні ўсе канкурэнты будуць слабейшыя за яго. 

Дзяўчынка побач з ім маўкліва стаяла і чакала, пакуль ён скончыць гавэндзіць стандартнымі выразамі аб вялікіх магах, якія стаяць на стражы спакойствія народу і якой вялікай і светлай цэлі паслужа іх дачка. Судзячы па выразам твараў бацькоў, ім было ўжо глыбока абыякава, яны яўна будавалі планы на будучае жыццё. У гэтым пакоі нікому не быў цікавы наступны лёс маленькай праклятай дзяўчынкі, нават ёй самой.

***

У Налісы быў добры настрой. Сонца свяціла, грэючы макушку, і яе рудыя кудзёркі пераліваліся полымем, прыкоўваючы позіркі ўсіх навакольных мужчын. Яна стаяла на галоўнай плошчы, чакаючы вольнага мага, які павінен быў прывезці новае дзіцё ў яе маленькі вывадак. У пасланні гаворылося, што ён прыедзе да паўдня, але пакуль яго не было бачна. Магіня раздумвала, якім будзе новае юнае дараванне: можа, гэта будзе залатавалосы хлопчык з вачамі-зоркамі, якога яна бачыла ва сне? Альбо вёрткая дзяўчынка са смуглай скурай і дзвюма даўгімі косамі? У новым Коле было так шмат прыгожых дзяцей! Асноўнае накіраванне Налісы было ў прадраканні будучыні. У іншых сферах яна была цалкам бескарысна. Яе слабага дару бракавала для баявой ці лекарніцкай практыкі, а для артэфакторыкі трэба было занадта шмат вучыць і акуратна вылічваць. Ёй гэта заўсёды не ўдавалося. І гэта азначыла яе будучыню. Яна стала другой маці для маленькіх юных магаў, навучала іх агульным азам мастацтва, сачыла за іх выгодным жыццём у Вежы. А яшчэ вызначала, на які шлях лепей за ўсё уступіць. Не на шмат пазней станаўлення Налісы і яе акунання ў Вір, Ковен палічыў практыку асабістага вучнёўства непрыгоднай. І калі раней кожны маг знаходзіў сабе вучняў сам і навучаў іх як хацеў і чаму хацеў, то цяпер усе дзеці з дарам звазіліся ў Вежу, дзе іх навучалі ўсім сферам чараўніцтва. І толькі для каралеўскай сям'і і іх блізкай крыві было зроблена выключэнне. Але за ўсё жыццё рудаваласай магіні гэтым выключэннем ні разу не скарысталіся. Пакуль каралю не шанцавала з нашчадкамі. Магчыма, то былі інтрыгі ворагаў, але мірскія хітрыкі не краналіся жыхароў Вежы.

Гук капытаў па каменню бруку адцягнуў Налісу ад думак наконт знешнасці будучага падапечнага. Яна ўзняла вочы ад сваіх пазногцяў і перавела на вершніка. Гэта быў не чарговы франт, спяшаючыся па сваім справам, і не незнакомы з мясцовымі парадкамі гандляр, гэта ясна было бачна па збруі і адзёжы з адметнымі сымбалямі вольнага мага. А ззаду яго, цапляючыся маленькімі ручкамі за пояс, сядзела маленькая фігурка, завярнуўшыся ў плашч. Тканіна хавала целабудаванне юнага госця Вежа, а глыбокі капялюш пакідаў яго твар у ценю, але нават так Наліса магла сказаць, што гэта вельмі крэпенькі хлопчык. Што ж, можа ён стане сябрам яе новага галаўнога болю: нешчаснаму хлапчуку, сыну каваля, якога цяпер павольна лякуюць у ордэне Лекарнікаў?

Маг саскочыў з лошадзі, а потым, яўна не жадаючы, зняў дзіця. Наліса паморшчылася, ёй былі незразумелы такія адносіны. Можа, гэты вольны ненавідзеў дзяцей?

Калі абодва ўсё-такі падыйшлі да яе, магіня акінула позіркам мужчыну, але не прыкмеціла нічога цікавага, ані знешнасцю, ані манерамі, роўна нічым не вылучаўся з агульнага людскога натоўпу. Сярэднестатыстічны. Нудны. Яны абмяняліся прывітаннямі і ўзаемнымі прадстаўленнямі. Далей цярпення Наліса не хопіла, і яна павярнулася да хлопчыка.

– Вітаю ў Вежы магаў. Я буду тваім першым правадыром у свет цудаў і чараўніцтва. Мяне завуць Наліса, а цябе? – яна прысела на кукішкі перад малышом, чакаючы, калі яе здагадкі пацвердзяцца.

Дзіця спакойна выцягнуў рукі з рукавоў і адкінуў з твара капялюш.

Імгненне дзяўчына ўсведамляла, што бачыць, а потым ветлівая усмешка павольна зпаўзла з твару Налісы. Гэтага яна дакладна не магла прадказаць.

Да таго, як патрапіць у вучаніцы да старога паўсляпога мага, які разглядзеў у рудай дзяўчынцы талент, яна жыла ў рыбацкай вёсцы на ўзбярэжжы. У кашмарах яна ўсё яшчэ бачыць брудныя вулачкі, вечную луску і пах рыбы. Але яна дагэтуль памятала, як калісьці ў сваіх бясцэльных блуканнях забряла на пыстыны бераг. Лодкі там не ставілі, таму што ўсё дно там было ўсеянае аскепкамі камення, і ні адно судна не магло прайсці там. Вось там жа яна знайшла пачварную рыбіну, падобную на ажыўшы дзіцячы жахлівік. Рыба была агідна белай, рыхлай і безумоўна дохлай, але самае жудасное было ў тым, што яе галава была падобная на чалавечы твар. На агідны, жудасны, чалавечы твар. У тое імгненне маленькая Налі ўзгадала ўсе гісторыі, якія пераказвалі адзін аднаму рыбацкія дзеці: пра тое, што ў моры жывуць рыбы-монстры, якія варуюць твары тапельцаў і плаваюць з імі, пакуль чалавечую скуру не раз'ядзе соль, а калі такую рыбу вылавіць і дакрануцца, то яе твар перапалзе на цябе і прырасце замест тваяго. І ніяк ты ад яго не збавішся, калі толькі не зрэжаш гэты твар нажом у лахматы, толькі тады яно знікне. Але тады яно ў адказ забярэ с сабой і твае. Застанешся ты безаблічным чалавекам. У той дзень яна з жахам прыбегла дадому, і яшчэ шмат тыдняў у цемры ёй блюзнілася гэная рыбіна, якая паступова, падзёргваючы плаўнікамі, падпаўзала ўсё бліжэй да яе. Пасля гэтага яна яшчэ доўга не магла спакойна спаць.

І вось цяпер яна бачыла ажыўшы дзіцячы жахлівік перад сабою. Нібыта той самы рыбін твар нацягнулі на чалавека.

Магіня паспрабавала адхіснуцца, але так як яна сядзела на кукішках, то ў выніку проста павалілася на зад. Яна ўсё яшчэ збянтэжана глядзела на гэты тоўсты прывідна-белы твар і не магла адвесці позірк.


	2. Мы ўсе вучыліся патрохі

Падвал быў поўны старых кніг і пылу. А яшчэ ўспамінаў. Гэныя абыякавыя палічкі былі сведкамі мноства гістэрык і слёз, яны чулі маленні і плач, бязлітасныя словы настаўнікаў, а яшчэ шолах старонак і скрып пер’яў па паперы. Сюды адсылалі ўсіх тых, хто правінаваціўся, ці не паспяваў, ці проста не падабаўся дарослым. Пакаранне заўсёды было адным і тым жа: перапісванне трактатаў і даследванняў старажытных магаў.

Раней Мітсар мацней за ўсё баялася, што яе адашлюць у падвал. Справа нават не ў цемры, якая апутвала ўсе рэчы, струілася паміж карашкоў кніг, мякка гладзіла па старонкам і ўпітвалася ў чорныя літары. І не ў цішыні, у якой твае ўласнае дыханне аддавалося рэхам ад каменных сцен. Не ў паху гнільля і безнадзейнасці. Яна проста толькі навучылася пісаць. І кожнае яе пакаранне працягвалося днямі, таму што варта было дазорцам знайсці чарговую памылку альбо крывую літару, як яны дадавалі колькасць аркушаў на стале. І яна бязвылазна, без ежы і вады, сядзела сярод мноства палічак, спрабуючы разабрацца ў каравым почырку даўно здыхлых дзедаў. Але калі прайшоў яе першы год у Вежы, як яна толькі паказна сумна ўздыхала і сакатала завучаныя выразы, у чарговы раз спрабуючы крануць каменныя сэрцы настаўнікаў. Ёй гэта не дапамагло ані разу. З цягам часу, яна стала настолькі частай госцяй магічных кніг, што ўжо падбірала трактаты для перапісвання самастойна. І выконвала нудную руціну літаральна за паўгадзіны, а потым прабіралася паміж палічак у самы дальні кут падвала, дзе захоўваліся кнігі, якія чапаць нельга. Што ж, выявілася, што льга, асабліва калі ты потым усё паложаш на месца як было. За ўсе сем гадоў, што яна рэгулярна наведвала гэты куток, Мітсар ані разу не бачыла, каб гэтыя кнігі патрабаваліся камусьці яшчэ, апроч яе і Алькіора. У рэшце рэшт, яны настолькі асмялелі, што пакідалі адзін аднаму запіскі, якія хавалі паміж старонкамі тоўстага тому.

Тыя, што так прыцягвалі ўвагу вучаніцы, былі забаронены нездарма. Старажытныя магі ведалі толк у даследваннях. Яны не толькі гаворылі, што маюць самую вышэйшую ўладу на зямлі, але і адыліж крэпка трымалі яе ў руках. На уроках гісторыі яны крывадушна асуджалі жорсткія і бесчалавечныя даследванні заснавальнікаў Вежы, але чамусьці забывалі, што толькі дзякуючы іх «не гуманнасці» Вежа існуе, а Вір, які яна хавае ў сваіх змрочных сценах, – дагэтуль напаўняе сілай усё навокал. Старажытных магаў не стрымліваў страх, што просты народ аб'яднаецца і пойдзе на іх вайной. Яны маглі спаліць ушчэнт любое войска узмахам рукі, а потым страхнуць попел з рукавоў і пайсці запісваць вынікі чарговага эксперыменту. Яны адыліж былі дастойнымі сваёй моцы.

Мітсар не разумела, чаму цяпер магі забіліся ў Вежу, нібы труслівыя пацукі, і крайне неахвотна пакідаюць яе сцены? Чаму вымушаны стрымлівацца і прыкідвацца, што прытрымліваюцца глупых законаў чалавечых краін, калі аб'яднаўшыся, маглі бы знішчыць усе гэтыя краіны і пабудаваць на іх парэштках сваё ўласнае, са сваймі парадкамі, дзе ніхто і слова не пасмеў бы казаць супраць іх рашэнняў? Але колькі яна не задавала пытанняў, вынік быў заўсёды адзін: яе строга прабіралі і накіроўвалі перапісваць якуюсьці кніжку пра асаблівасці рассады магічна змененых суніц, дзе аўтар на палях дзяліўся сваймі ўражаннямі, наколькі вялікія формы яго новай памагатай і як жа яго рукі цягнуцца іх пакранаць. Што ж, магчыма, яна зразумее, калі дарасце. 

За адной з забароненых кніг хавалася невялічкая ніша, і, калі дзяўчына выцягнула тоўсты том, за ім знайшлося вялікі яблык, які бляшчаў наліўным бокам у святле магічнага полымі за яе плячом. Алькіор, як заўсёды, паклапаціўся, каб яна не засталася галоднай.

Былы сын каваля, які ўсё дзяцінства правёў побач з бацькам, аглух яшчэ ў немаўляцтве і потым вярнуў сабе слых дзякаючы вежным лекарнікам, вельмі хутка стаў яе лепшым сябрам. І адзіным. Алькіор увогуле быў адзіным чалавекам, які не адчуваў агіды і беспрычыннай ненавісці ад аднаго позірку на яе. Дзеці, ізгоі сярод усяго астатняга вывадку юнай мажескай крыві, сталі сям'ёй адзін аднаму. Аб іх абодвух палічылі за лепшае забыць бацькі, іх абодвух недалюбвалі нават камяні гэтага месца.

Дастаўшы частаванне і вярнуўшы кнігу на месца, Мітсар уванзіла зубы ў сочны бок і пацягнулася да тонкага сшытку на ніжняй палічцы ў самым цёмным кутку. У апошні раз яна толькі бегла праглядзела яе, але цяпер у яе быў цэлы свабодны дзень, каб прысвяціць яго чытанню.

У сшытку былі апісаныя рытуалы. Некаторыя толькі ўзгадваліся, некаторыя падрабязна апавядаліся, але іх усіх аб'яднала адно: яны былі абсалютна дакладна забароненымі, але затое карыснымі.

Старонкі былі іспісаныя мелкім, але чытальным почыркам. Вуглаватыя літары і чорныя малюнкі з тлумачэннямі рассыпаліся па паперы, складваючыся ў вельмі жудасны тэкст. Юная магіня так захапілася, што пазабыла аб яблыку, праз што месца ўкусу даўно пацямнела, а на адстаўленнай падалей ад сшытку руцэ ўжо высах сок, пакінуўшы непрыемны ліпкі след.

Рытуалы перамяшчэння душы з цела ў цела, змянення чалавека ў нешта болей моцнае і ўстойлівае, запазычання сілы з навакольнай прыроды…

Дзяўчына адкусіла вялікі кусок ад яблыка і перагарнула старонку. Назва чарговага «жахлівага, небяспечнага, абсалютна амаральнага і цалкам незаконнага» рытуала была спакуслівай: рытуал крадзяжу дара. Мітсар хаахтнула, уяўляючы, як бы сказіўся твар Налісы, толькі загавары нехта пры ёй аб чымсьці падобным. Рудая дазорца заўсёды любіла шматслоўныя натацыі аб літасці, гонару, маралі і іншай лухце. Самі словы «крадзёж дара» прымусілі б яе скорчыцца ў напышлівым жахе. Але варта ёй перавесці позірк на суседнюю старонку, дзе было намаляванае кола сымбалёў і месцазнаходжанні амулетаў, як яблык застряў у глотке. Пачаўшы задыхацца, яна сагнулася папалам, натужна кашляючы. Слёзы пацяклі па шчокам, сцякаючы на падбароддзе і за ворат вучанічай формы.

У рэшце рэшт яна змагла пазбавіцца гэтага куска і выцерла твар рукавом.

На старонке прывольна раскінуўся малюнак рытуала прысвячэння ў магі, які праходзілі ўсе дзеці пасля асваення ў Вяжы.

***

У залы мігацела святло. Яго крыніцай былі тоўстыя свечкі, расстаўленныя па вялікаму цяжкому малюнку на падлозе. Іншага святла не было, але так было наат лепей, так Мітсар меней баялася. Яна тапталася побач з высокім мужчынай, які прывёў яе сюды, не разумеючы, што ёй трэба рабіць. Лорд-маг, яна ніяк не магла прызвычаіцца зваць гэтых магутных, вялікіх, выклікаючых у яе аняменне і трымценне людзей неяк інакш, нецярпліва стукаў нагой па падлозе.

Гэта было яе прысвячэнне ў магі. Хутка яна стане адной з іх. Толькі калі не струсе і не зробіць нешта глупае. Калі толькі нехта не варвецца ў залу з крыкамі, што атрымалася памылка і яна самазванка. На самой справе, увесь месяц яна кожную хвіліну жыла ў страхе, што яе адсюль выганяць. Гэта праследвала яе у начных кашмарах. Кожную ноч яна прасыналася на моманту, калі пад усеагульны злы смех яе выталкваюць з Вежы. Яна чакала гэтага і… дачакалася запрашэння на рытуал прысвячэння. Калі зараз усё пройдзе добра, калі зараз яна ўсё зробіць правільна, то… яна дакладна стане магам. Больш ніхто не зможа яе адсюль выгнаць, не кіне камянём, не абразіць, не пасмее параўнаць з жабамі ці чымсьці яшчэ агідны на іхні позірк. Але спачатку трэба сабрацца з духам і зрабіць крок наперад. І не абмачыцца са страху.

– Табе трэба легчы ў цэнтар таго маленькага кола. Галаву – вунь да той свечкі, ногі – сюды. Рукі раскінь так, каб пальцы цягнуліся к той і гэнай свечке, – магістар Севелл’Ат далучаў да сваіх слоў узмахі рукамі. І гэта добра. Свечак было шмат і інакш зразумець, у якую менавіту позу ёй трэба ўкладвацца, было б цяжка. – Закрой вочы і паспрабуй расслабіцца. Будзе непрыемна, але ты павінна цярпець і, пажадальна, не крычаць. Які маг з цябе вырасце, калі ты нават у самым пачатку не ў стану трошкі пацярпець?

Мітсар уздрогнула і мыслена паабяцала сабе, што ні за што не дазволе сабе крычаць, нават калі зараз будуць адрубаць ногу. Яна лягла, строга следуючы ўсім указанням магістра. Той аглядзеў гэты кусок непрапячонага цеста, што шмякнуўся пад яго ногі, і паджаў вусны. Наском сапага ён падправіў руку дзяўчынкі, накіроўваючы ў патрэбнае месца, у апошні раз аглядзеў, ці ўсё правільна, і нарэшце пачаў чытаць закляцце.

Будучая магіня шчыра спрабавала раслабіцца. Але не атрымлівалося. Яна адчувала, як унутры, недзе пад рэбрамі, пачынае адначасова ныць, цягнуць і гарэць. Дыханне перахапіла. Усе сілы ухадзілі на тое, каб не дзёрнуцца, не збіць рытуал, і не завыць ад болю. Гэта было мацней, чым калі суседскі хлапчук з усёй дурі ўдарыў ёй пад дых. Тады ўсё прайшло праз пару хвілін, а тут сякунда цягнулася за сякундай, але боль усё нарастаў пад напеўны голас магістра. Мітсар пракусіла губу, а рот напоўніўся смакам крыві. 

– А што тут адбываецца? – раптоўны радасны галасок Налісы дазволіў адцягнуцца ад болю. Дзяўчынка адчувала, як па яе твару цягнуцца струменьчыкі слёз. Магістр не адказаў, не адрываючыся ад рытуалу. А Мітсар не магла адкрыць вачэй, баючыся, што можа ўсё парушыць. Таму лэдзі-магіні ніхто не адказаў. Яна паўтарыла сваё пытанне яшчэ раз. І яшчэ. А потым пачуўся перастук маленькіх падкаваных абцасаў, і ад самога гэтага гуку веяла злобай.

– Я спытала, што здесь адбываецца! Што за халеру ты тварыш, стары дурень? – а далей нешта зрабілося. 

Боль у грудзях рэзка абарваўся, як і не было. Новапрысвячоная зхрыпам уздыхнула, разумеючы, як яна не цаніла здольнасць дыхаць раней. Цяпер яна будзе дзякаваць багам за кожны ўздых. Паварухнуцца яна ўсё яшчэ не рызыкавала, бо ёй нічога не сказалі. Можа, гэта яшчэ не ўсё?

Час ішоў. Яна рабіла ўздых за ўздыхам, але загаду ўстаць усё не было. Паступова, думкі станавіліся ўсё бессвязней, і нарэшце яна заснула.

Раніцай яна прачнулася ўжо ў сваім пакоі.

***

У восеньскім парку было цёпла. Прамяні сонца прабегалі па рознакаляровыму лісцю і клаліся вітражом на дарожкі. Гэта было адно з улюбленых іх месцаў. Х таго моманту, як ім дазволілі выходзіць за вароты Вежы, яны ўвесь вольны час праводзілі тут. Вось і цяпер Мітсар цягнула сябра менавіта сюды, каб пагутарыць у цішыні. Алькіор не супрацівіўся, і неўзабаве падлеткі ўстроіліся на маленькім зэдліку, у далячыні ад асноўных алеяў.

Дзяўчына рашуча задрала кофту і выцягнула з-за поясу тонкую кніжыцу. Яе спадарожнік толькі паспеў адвесці вочы, каб захаваць падабенства прыстойнасці. Але гэта было залішняе. Яны столькі разоў цішком выносілі падручнікі,што ён ведаў на памяць усе радзімкі Міт на жываце і спіне. Увогуле, кнігі было забаронена браць вонкі, вучыцца і трэніравацца можна толькі на тэрыторыі Вежы, але… Ім не давалі нормалёва вучыцца ўнутры. Варта толькі пачаць, як тут жа з'явіцца зграя жартаўнікоў, якія атрымлівалі неапісанае задавальненне, перашкаджаючы ім. Таму яны пачалі нарушаць правілы і займацца ў гарадскім парку. Затое яны пачалі даганяць і пераганяць сваіх равеснікаў. Што тым, канечне, не падабалося. Але Міт і Аль болей не былі забітымі дзецьмі, якія ўпершыню выехалі за мяжу роднага дому, якія шанавалі і тушаваліся перад арыстакратамі і магамі. Цяпер яны ўсведамлялі, што як толькі яны ўступілі на шэрыя пліты ў вечным ценю Вежы, яны сталі роўняй і адродкам высокародных, і ўсім астатнім. У іх нарэшце адраслі зубы і гордасць. Праўда, ад самадурства вучняў гэта ратавала, а вось ад нелюбві настаўнікаў – ня вельмі. Але можна пацярпець яшчэ пару гадоў, а потым, калі яны ўжо стануць самастойнымі магамі – з усімі расквітацца.

Але зараз не трэба пачынаць предавацца мроям аб далёкай будучыні і перамогах на магічных дуэлях. У іх на руках была кніга са старанна апісаным рытуалам крадзёжу дара, які дакладна супадаў з тым, што праходзіў кожны з іх.

Аль прабегся вачамі па першым строчкам і замер. Потым павольна адарваў позірк ад паперы і ўставіўся на Мітсар.

– І што нам з гэтым рабіць? – ён гаворыў медленна, набы сцерагаючыся, што неасцярожна вымаўлены гук ператварыцца змяёй ці чымсьці яшчэ непрыемным. – Мы не можам абвінаваціць настаўніка Севелл'Ата, нас проста ніхто не паслухае. 

Мітсар нярвова стукала пазногцямі па спінцы зэдалю.

– Ты не памятаеш, калі мы праходзілі рытуал? – яна перагарнула старонку і тыкнула завостраным пазногцем у адну з строчак. – Крадзены дар рассейваецца басследна пасля пяці гадоў. 

Алькіор, увесь гэты час углядаўшыся ў яе твар, уважліва сочачы за рухам вуснаў, толькі сумна ўсмяхнуўся. 

– Адняць назад таксама не зможам. Прашло болей за семь гадоў, Міт, ты і сама гэта ведаеш. Таму не варыянт. Адзінае, што мы можам зрабіць зараз – гэта даведацца, астатнія з нашага Кола таксама праходзілі праз гэты рытуал ці не. Хаця, гэта будзе цяжкавата...

Ён усё яшчэ засмучваўся, нягледзячы на ўсі гады. Яшчэ ў самым пачатку іх сяброўства Міт прыкмеціла, што Аль пакутуе на ўроках у першую чаргу праз тое, што нават ведаючы правільны адказ, ніколі яго не скажа, а калі спытаць яго наўпрост – то згубіцца і пачне мямліць усякую лухту, выводзячы настаўнікаў з сабе і смешачы ўсіх астатніх. Нават пры размове з ёй, ён са ўсім згаджаўся і ніколі не прапаноўваў свайго. Хлопчык тады яшчэ не прыняў, што пасля доўгай працы лекарнікаў, падараваўшых яму слых, ён стаў такім жа, як усе. І вёў сабе так, нібы дагэтуль нічога не чуў. І саромеўся сабе. Таму дзяўчынка і прызвычаілася ў асабістых размовах заўсёды спытвацца яго меркавання. Па любой прычыне: хоць ад «Праўда, гэтая галінка такая прыгожая, Аль?» да прадумвання помсты крыўдзіцелям. Гэта дапамагло. Праўда, сябар хутка зразумеў сэнс усіх гэтых воклікаў.

Сонца павольна сачылося мёдам скрозь пажаўцелае лісце дрэў. Яго прамяні падалі на сцежку, рассыпаліся па траве, мякка краналі скуру. Набліжаўся час захаду, ім хутка трэба будзе вяртацца ў вечны прымрак Вежы, але цяпер яны ўдваіх насалоджваліся гэтымі імгненнямі цішыні парка.

Сонца свяціла Алькіору ў вочы, і ён мог бачыць толькі абрыс фігуры сваёй сяброўкі. Цяпер яна была данельга прыгожай. Цяпер ён не мог бачыць нанесеныя пракляццём калецтвы. Цяпер ён мог уявіць, якой яна была бы, калі б не зайдрасць і злоба нейкай гараджанкі. Напэўна, Міт магла стать прыгажэй нават за Налісу. Напэўна. 

Юнаку раптам узгадалося, як ён засціг Корыя і Ліцці на адной з канапак у калідорах іх вучэбнага корпуса. Яны захаплённа цалаваліся і, магчыма, нават не прыкмецілі яго, які застыў як дурань за вуглом. Тады ён дзівіўся, што на іх найшло, гэта жа глупства: у любы момант можа прайсці міма хтосьці з настаўнікаў і гэтым дваім не паздаровіцца. Але цяпер ён сам адчуў неадольнае жаданне пацалаваць Мітсар. Спужаўшыся гэтага парыва, Алькіор сціскнуў рукі ў кулакі на каленях, крэпка зажмурыўся і пачаў дыхаць, спрабуючы страсануць з сабе насланнё.

Міт жа, увесь гэты час з цікавасцю сачыўшая за даганялкамі двух голубаў перад зэдалем і разважаючая, як развясці савучняў на шчырасць, зірнула на яго.

– Усё добра? – яна памятала, што Аль недаўна драўся з адным з лепшых вучняў Кола, Корыям, і мо, яму тады дасталося мацнейш, чым яна думала? Яму тады адчувальна заехалі ў бок, але Мітсар не ўпэўненая, яна тады ўварачвалася ад няўмелых замахаў Алады. Хоця, у лякарніцтве Аль лепшый, у яго не павінна быць праблем з гаеннем уласных ран.

Той толькі ўсмехнуўся і заспакоіл, што ўсё ў парадку. Цёплы восеньскі вецер варушыў аркушы часова забытага трактата па забароненым рытуалам дый шуршаў апалым лісцем, а два голуба працягвалі варкаваць пад зэдалем. Прырода рыхтавалася да падманліва далёкай зімы, ёй было не да праблем нейкіх там чалавечкаў.

**Author's Note:**

> Я абавязкова працягну пісаць!! 
> 
> (Калі пабачыце памылкі, ці штосьці не тое, напішыце, калі ласка)


End file.
